


Dirty

by janne_d



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-27
Updated: 2005-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know how Fraser keeps so clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the ds_flashfiction Dirty Challenge. Beta by torakowalski - thank you!

He doesn't know how Fraser keeps so clean. None of the dirt and grime that they roll in day after day ever sticks. No matter what, Fraser stays above it, all shiny ideals and sharp pressed edges of right and wrong.

Ray's not like that. He's crumpled and stained, and he can scrub until it hurts but it's gone way deeper than his skin. Sometimes he just wants to climb inside Fraser, touch that purity and let it wash him clean again.

But he knows that it can't. And he can't, not ever. His touch will make Fraser dirty instead.


End file.
